Beautiful Disaster
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Set after the S2 finale. The invasion not only destroyed Kara's apartment, it devastated her. Mon-El is gone and Lena has left National City and won't talk to her. Her family relationships are strained and Cat, of all people, has been her saving grace. (speculation, based on previews, no intended spoilers. Insane plot twists are all mine!)
1. Chapter 1

"Ms Luthor?"

Lena turns away from the window towards the voice of her new assistant, Hector.

"Ms Luthor, your Mother has called again. She asks that you please call her back today," Hector relays the message as requested. The CEO made it quite clear that her mother's calls are never to be sent to voicemail and he should always take a message.

"Thank you," Lena replies turning back towards the window and looking out over the city. A city that she never wanted to return to, but after the government quarantined National City, what choice did she have but to return to Metropolis.

Lena looks again at the package on her desk, it mysteriously appeared overnight. She carefully reviewed all of the security footage for any sign of how it came to be on her desk. But all the footage shows is one minute her desk is empty and then the next shows the package sitting here. Confident that the package cannot be traced to anyone, she opened it and examined each vial carefully. Nothing about them looked normal. She couldn't quite describe it, but somehow they felt and looked otherworldly. Closing up the box, she sets a folder on top of it and presses the intercom.

"Hector," she says and waits for his reply.

"Yes, Ms Luthor."

"I'm going to be working in the lab for the rest of the day, send my lunch there and cancel my afternoon meetings," Lena instructs.

"Should I reschedule them for later this week?" He asks.

Lena contemplates the question for a moment, before responding.

"No, I am starting a new project and I'm not sure what it's going to entail just yet," she replies.

* * *

Kara sighs. It has been one month since the quarantine was lifted. And while National City and CATCO have mostly been restored, the same cannot be said about her life. After fighting Kal-El, she then had to fight Rhea. And during that fight Mon-El was exposed to the lead dust and almost died, which Kara knew nothing about until a few weeks ago when she finally woke up from blowing out her powers in the fight to save Earth. While she hates that she wasn't consulted, she is grateful that Alex was able to stabilize him. It was Kal-El who made the decision to put him in stasis and send him to the Phantom Zone. A decision that she never would have agreed to, after spending 24 years in the phantom zone, she wouldn't wish that on anyone. And while it all weighs heavily on the hero, it's nothing compared to losing Lena's trust and friendship.

"Kara?" Cat's voice startles her.

The blonde looks up towards the door to see the perfectly put together vision that is Cat Grant.

"Are you ready?" Cat inquires softly.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Kara asks as she stands up and smooths down her skirt.

"I really think it will help," Cat offers.

"O-okay," Kara answers hesitantly.

Cat crosses the room and takes the hero's arm and turns her towards the full length mirror. "Look," she says stepping out of the reflection. "It's just a small ceremony honoring you for everything that you did to save the city," Cat reminds her.

"I don't feel like a hero, my best friend hates me and my boyfriend almost died and half of the city was destroyed," Kara replies morosely.

"Oh Kara," Cat exclaims moving to stand behind her. "None of that is your fault. And Lena Luthor of all people should understand why you kept your secret identity from her. And if your boyfriend truly believed in you, he wouldn't have put himself in harm's way."

"He never listened to me," Kara laments.

"And this time it cost him dearly," Cat points out.

"I shouldn't have gotten so close to Lena, I knew that she would be upset when she found out the truth, but I really thought that she would understand," Kara confesses.

"Kara, she might come around yet, it's only been a few weeks," Cat reminds her supportively.

"She hung up on me twice and now she's changed her number," Kara replies sadly.

"You know, I'll be in Metropolis next week, would you like me to visit her on your behalf?" Cat offers.

"Oh gosh, I don't know if that is a good idea. She feels betrayed that I didn't trust her. I don't think that there is anything that you can do to fix that," Kara replies as they leave for the ceremony.

* * *

"Ms Luthor, there is someone here to see you," Hector announces over the intercom.

"Hector, I said no interruptions," Lena replies impatiently pressing the button.

"She says that you owe her an interview," Hector begins to explain, but then there's a slight jostling and the unmistakeable voice of Cat Grant fills her lab.

"The L-Corp building is an eyesore and the mayor wants to know what you're planning to do about it?"

Lena sighs heavily before punching the button again, "Put her in the executive conference room, I'll be up in ten minutes," she instructs her assistant.

"Yes, Ms Luthor." He replies as Cat scoffs in the background.

* * *

Cat paces the conference room impatiently. She knows that Kara pointedly asked her not to do this and technically, she is abiding by that request. However, she did contact the mayor to inquire about what was happening with the L-Corp building. Predictably, he told her that his calls to the Metropolis had gone unreturned. Cat, of course, offered to help and now she's here on his behalf, not Kara's.

"At least your assistant is somewhat competent," Cat grouses when Lena finally enters the conference room.

"I find it difficult to believe that you would come all the way to Metropolis without making an appointment," Lena challenges.

"I am the keynote speaker at the Women in Media event tomorrow night," Cat replies with a shrug. "However, the Mayor did ask me to meet with you and find out what you intend to do about your building. He mentioned that you weren't taking appointments, so I thought maybe I'd just drop in and take a chance," she offers slyly.

Lena sighs. Even though she knew that it was inevitable that the National City media would come calling, it's just that she expected it would be Kara using it as an excuse to see her. She never expected it would be Cat Grant in person.

"Well, I am not prepared to make a statement today, so this meeting is off the record," Lena says sharply, she is not going to let this woman intimidate her.

The media queen rolls her eyes and stuffs her note pad back into her purse. "So off the record, why have you abandoned National City?" She queries.

Lena takes a breath and let's it out slowly. "Well, since the city was under quarantine and my building was heavily damaged, it made sense to relocate back to Metropolis," she replies.

"Now, that sounds a lot like a formal statement. Tell me the off the record response," Cat chides.

"It's none of your business," Lena snaps back at her.

Cat smiles smugly, Lena just admitted that her reasons for leaving were personal.

"I am sure that you are aware that the city engineers have deemed your building to be structurally sound. Demolition seems a bit extreme. I don't understand why you are so willing to walk away this, when you could salvage it with a few phone calls and get everything back on track," Cat lectures, watching the brunette carefully to see if she comprehends the underlying message.

Lena walks away from her to the window and gazes out over the city a moment. Lena wonders if Kara knows that Cat is here on her behalf.

"Or," she begins. "Or I could demolish the building myself, it might be cathartic," Lena quips.

Cat smirks, she is surprised how much she likes this young woman.

"I'll have my assistant send you my official statement by the end of the week," Lena says standing up to leave.

Cat groans inwardly, she was trying not to be direct, but she has no choice now.

"Lena, you're not the only one that she lied to. Hell, she not only lied to me, she used a shape-shifter to convince me that I was mistaken," Cat confesses.

"I am not discussing this with you. Why do you even care?" Lena asks abruptly turning the tables on her.

"She was devastated after the invasion, Lena. She lost everything and you, her supposedly best friend, bailed on her," Cat retorts sharply, just a hint of emotion creeping into her voice.

"And you care about her? Who are you kidding Cat? You're only protecting your investment, you see her as an extension of your brand. Helping her, helps you," Lena points out sharply.

"I can see that I am wasting my time here. If you were really her friend, then you would know that Kara protects those whom she loves fiercely. The invasion could have been ended quickly with one shot from the positron canon. The President ordered it, but Kara insisted on having time to save to attempt a rescue. She went so far as to work with your mother to make it happen. And yes she may have lied to you, but sometimes lying to people is the best way to keep them safe," Cat counters seething with anger.

Lena pauses thoughtfully, but doesn't want to let Cat to know that she hit her mark.

"Kara's lies didn't keep me safe," she retorts angrily. "If she would have just trusted me, I could have helped her."

"But you had to know that she was Supergirl," Cat argues back.

Lena pauses a moment because it's true. She had long suspected that her friend was Supergirl, it was the only explanation for the many times that Supergirl saved her from harm. She'd never admit it to Cat Grant though.

"Let the Mayor know that I don't give a damn about what he does to the L-Corp building," she snaps before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

* * *

Cat sighs. Well at least she tried, even though she believes that Kara is better off without having Lena Luthor in her life. And National City is definitely a better place without the Luthors, she reminds herself. The CEO stares out the window of her private jet, she was shocked to notice that Lena had put on quite a bit of weight. Perhaps she is a stress eater, Cat muses.

"Ms Grant, is there anything that I can get for you?" The attendant asks approaching the executive.

"Water and please see that I am not disturbed until we are about to land," Cat replies setting up her laptop on the table in front of her.

"Yes Ms Grant," the attendant responds before backing out of the cabin.

* * *

The hero flies over the city and for a moment everything is fine, but then she spots the damaged L-Corp building and it all comes back to her. Lena's face went from happy to furious as soon as she uttered the words, 'Kara Danvers sent me'. The phrase had become a crutch that she couldn't stop using to explain why Supergirl always seemed to know when Lena needed her. But this time it was completely unnecessary for her to say it, which is probably what led to Lena figuring it out.

She sighs again as she hovers above the building and wonders if she will ever not think of her friend when she flies past it. With any luck the city will demolish it and remove the reminder for her, Kara thinks, although this building isn't the only thing to remind her of the loss. The invaders destroyed the entire block where she lived. Kara lost everything she owned. It was Cat who immediately stepped in and took care of her, setting her up in an apartment a few floors below the penthouse. She furnished it and by the time Kara was released from the DEO infirmary, Cat's personal shopper had also filled the closet with clothing for her as well.

* * *

Flying back to the penthouse she lands softly on the balcony outside the living room. The door is unlocked because Cat is expecting her for dinner.

Not yet comfortable in Cat's home, Kara enters the living room slowly, trying to sense where Cat is without being too intrusive.

"Am I early?" Kara asks leaning against the door jamb of the office.

"Ha, you are never early," Cat teases. "But you are on time at least," she says closing the laptop.

"I saw your speech on the news, inspiring as always," Kara says brightly, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I saw Lena Luthor," Cat says deciding to take the bull by the horns.

"I asked you not to do that," Kara huffs and her hand immediately goes to her glasses, which aren't there, so she settles for running her hand through her hair instead.

"Well, the mayor asked me to try to talk her into repairing her building, he doesn't want to see it demolished," Cat explains.

Kara rolls her eyes, she doesn't need x-ray vision to see through Cat's explanation.

"You should go see her and just apologize," Cat suggests. "I'm sure that once you explain everything..."

"She asked me to leave her alone," Kara interrupts her. "And I need to respect that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, the car will be here in a half hour, please tell me that you have at least packed already?" Cat questions from the doorway of the room. It's still fairly new between them and this is their first trip together as a couple.

Kara looks up from the canvas, "Sorry, I thought that I had time to finish this," she explains with a smile.

"May I?" Cat inquires curiously as she slowly enters the room.

"No, you don't. It's a surprise," Kara reminds her and moves quickly around the easel, her eyes sparkle with mischief as she taunts Cat with her paint covered hands and chases her out of the makeshift studio. Officially the second bedroom in the apartment that Kara now barely lives in.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't even think about touching me with those paint smudged hands," Cat cautions her playfully.

"Okay, I'll go get cleaned up, but no peeking," she says as she pulls the door shut, carefully smudging the handle with wet paint and smirking at her.

"Fine, I'll wait," Cat grouses, but she's already seen the piece. She didn't mean to, but Kara left the door to the studio open last week and Cat couldn't resist seeing what has been keeping the younger woman so occupied lately.

* * *

"Have I mentioned lately how much I enjoy having a closet full of clothes that all look amazing on me?" Kara asks as she enters the room a few minutes later and twirls so Cat can fully appreciate the dress.

"Not as much as I enjoy it, darling," Cat replies sincerely as Kara twirls to a stop in front of her.

"Alex calls me your alien Barbie," Kara reminds her with a laugh.

"Alex is just jealous. And you look absolutely gorgeous," Cat says leaning in to give her a light kiss on the cheek.

Kara turns her head so that the kiss lands on her lips. "I still can't believe that I get to do that," she says flashing a brilliant smile.

"Hmm, that makes two of us," Cat replies caressing her face and kissing her again.

"Thank you for suggesting this trip to Metropolis, things have been kind of strained with Clark but he did sound like he wanted to see me," Kara admits.

"Just promise me that there will be no punching or throwing each other through the walls. Kara, we are staying at the Four Seasons and I won't forgive you if I am banned from their properties because my superhero girlfriend and her cousin got into a scuffle." Cat teases.

"Cat, we would never do that!" Kara says shouldering her luggage as they head to the elevator.

* * *

On the CATCO jet, the two women sit together on the couch with Cat tucked into Kara's side. Cat is lightly dozing and Kara is watching a rom com with the sound down low, so that it doesn't bother the other woman. It's been a few months since they finally admitted their feelings to each other, or rather until Kara admitted hers. Cat's feelings for Kara were obvious ever since she returned to National City, she made it clear that her priority was ensuring Kara's health and happiness. And Kara never needed her more. Cat simply stayed in the background silently ensuring that everything was taken care of, it took a few weeks before the shock wore off and Kara realized everything that the media mogul had done for her. Another few months for them to adjust to their new normal and both were surprised by how seamlessly their lives merged together.

Contentedly, Kara turns her head and places a soft kiss to the blonde's temple. Cat sighs in her sleep and snuggles closer, something she would never admit to doing in the light of day. But Kara has come to love the many contradictions of Cat Grant.

* * *

The next morning Kara wakes up first and makes coffee before going out on the balcony to greet the sun. Her morning ritual involves stretching and prayers to Rao, which Cat teasingly refers to as Kryptonian yoga.

She's tempted to message Clark, but she isn't sure how early he gets up, so she waits and patiently sips her coffee.

Her reverie is interrupted by the tell-tale snap of a cape in the wind and she smiles brightly as he lands carefully on the balcony.

"How did you know where we were?" Kara asks.

"I am an investigative journalist too you know," he answers with a smile.

"Or it could be that this is where I always stay when I'm in Metropolis," Cat snarks from the doorway cinching her robe around her waist.

"Nice to see you again Ms Grant," Superman says crossing the small area and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Oh, well this is unexpected," Cat gasps at the embrace.

"Nah, you're practically family now," he informs her, his blue eyes sparkling the same as Kara's.

"Okay, but don't do that in public, I have carefully honed my persona over the years and it won't do to have reporters fawning over me," Cat replies, but the two cousins can tell that she really doesn't mind being considered family.

Kara reaches out for her and pulls Cat to her to kiss her good morning.

Kal-El smiles as he watches the two women greet each other. He understands more than anyone how this happens, Lois on the other hand is still annoyed by the budding relationship. Grousing that Cat's competitiveness is out of control.

"Uh, Kara, I don't know if you would be interested, but I have to cover an event today and that I thought maybe you'd like to tag along," Kal-El inquires.

"What kind of event? Is it something that I could cover for CATCO?" Kara asks excitedly glancing over to Cat for approval.

"Well. It is the Andrea Luthor Memorial Children's Hospital dedication," he replies.

Cat and Kara exchange confused looks.

"Who is Andrea Luthor?" Cat questions.

"Kara, how long has it been since you've spoken with Lena?" Kal questions with concern.

"Just the one time after the invasion," Kara answers. "Kal, who is Andrea Luthor?"

"Uh, Kara, Andrea is Lena's daughter" Superman blurts out.

"She adopted a baby?" Kara questions.

"No, she had the baby not quite a year ago. Kara, I'm sorry. I thought you knew," Kal-El replies.

"I had no idea," Kara admits sadly, realizing that if Lena hid this from her, than their friendship really is over.

Cat takes Kara's hand and squeezes it. "Darling, maybe you should pass on this event. We can meet up with your cousin later at the restaurant," Cat suggests.

"No, I want to go. I want Lena to know that I still care about her, even if she doesn't feel the same way. I'll just stand in the background and take notes, maybe Snapper will run it in the 'Out and About' section," Kara remarks.

* * *

Clark and Kara stand off to the side, the latter is trying to stay out of the podium sight line, she doesn't want to upset Lena, but she does want to see her. The ceremony begins with Lena approaching the podium with her daughter in her arms. Kara gapes at the sight. The child is beautiful and looks so much like her mother, it's unnerving.

* * *

In the hotel room, Cat researches Lena Luthor to find out more about this baby. No wonder the girl looked plump when Cat was here last, she was pregnant. And it makes sense that she wouldn't want to return to National City, since it was not public knowledge that she was kidnapped and almost forced to marry the Prince of Daxam, until she was rescued by her mother and Supergirl.

Cat pauses on a photo of Lena and her daughter, announcing the groundbreaking for the addition to the hospital. The child has dark hair and is the spitting image of her mother already, well, except for her bright blue eyes. Cat clicks on another photo and enlarges it, many babies have blue eyes when they're born, but these blue eyes are striking. Cat has only seen two people with eyes like this. The photo has probably been retouched, she reminds herself. Publications do it all the time. But just to be sure, she makes a few inquiries into the birth of the Luthor baby. After a few calls, she decides that it might help to talk this through with someone. Unfortunately, there is only one person with whom she can discuss it.

"No doctor. She had the baby at home with a midwife, who signed the birth certificate along with Lillian. The father's name is blank," Cat says turning the laptop around to show Lois the document. Lois insisted on discussing it in person and not over the phone, ever the conspiracy theorist.

"Well her mother is a doctor of sorts," Lois points out."

"It doesn't make sense. Why would she risk a home birth when her money can buy her the best private care in the world?" Cat counters.

"Tell me again why you care about any of this?" Lois asks.

"I don't exactly care, but I am worried about the timing of her pregnancy, it would have been right after the invasion," Cat explains.

"Kitty, I am not following this at all and I am afraid to ask, but what the hell are you talking about?" Lois asks impatiently.

Cat sighs. "You know exactly what I am talking about," she retorts impatiently. And I'm just worried that Lena has somehow managed to have Mon-El's child. Kara would be devastated."

"I'm still not following, I thought Kal-El said the wedding was interrupted. Do you still think they slept together and betrayed Kara?" Lois questions.

"They wouldn't have to sleep together, the Daxamites have advanced genetic research, Kara said that they can procreate with just a lock of hair," Cat informs her.

"That is seriously messed up. How do they control consent?" Lois wonders out loud.

"It's all very political, apparently Rhea thought that the child would be a symbol of the union between human and Daxamites and promote peace between us. Now we all assumed that we had interrupted the wedding and averted the union, but what if we didn't? It's taken Kara months to get over Mon-El being sent to the phantom zone. I'm just afraid of how this will affect her," Cat explains.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara hangs back so that Clark can do his job, but she takes a few notes on Lena's speech, just in case Snapper will agree to run the story. She focuses intently on Lena and her child, maybe too intently because at one point, Lena looks directly at her. She hears the sharp intake of breath, but Lena's face doesn't register any emotion, in fact the woman just continues with her speech, taking care not to look Kara's direction again.

The speech ends and Kara watches Lena work the room for a few minutes before a young woman approaches her and takes the baby. Kara looks away and spots Kal-El talking to the hospital spokesperson and the chairman of the board. She wanders over to the wall of windows and gazes out over the landscape.

"Kara Danvers, you are literally the last person whom I expected to see today," Lena confesses as she approaches the blonde.

"Lena," Kara replies nervously, her hand going right up to adjust her glasses. "I- uh, well I just happened to be visiting my cousin this weekend. I had no idea that you were... that you, um, had a baby. And wow, you look really, really happy," she stammers trying to get her thoughts together.

"You just happened to be visiting your cousin **this** weekend?" Lena asks incredulously. "You're not here on assignment?"

"Uh, no I, well Cat and I, arrived last night. She has meetings this week and I tagged along to visit my cousin, Clark. But he told me about you and the baby and I just wanted to see you. I didn't mean to intrude, I thought it would be okay since this was a public event," Kara rambles worriedly.

"Kara, it's fine," Lena says laying a hand on her arm. "You are here with Cat, Cat Grant? So the rumors are true, you really are involved with her?"

Kara flushes shyly, "Yeah, Cat is everything to me know," she confesses. "I was so lost after the invasion. First it took almost two weeks for me to recover from having to fight Kal-El and then Rhea. My apartment building was completely destroyed and I lost you and Mon-El..." she admits before her voice begins to betray her emotions.

Lena, also affected by the memories pauses too and then clears her throat softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," the brunette confesses. Which is true, she didn't know most of that until much later and by then, there was no way for her to reach out to the hero. "What happened to Mon-El?" She asks, despite everything that happened, she really hadn't thought much about him after she was rescued.

Kara closes her eyes briefly before she lets her mind go back to it.

"He was hurt in the fight and Kal-El and Alex used the portal to put him in stasis in the phantom zone," Kara explains quickly. "It was the only way to save him, until they can figure out how to reverse the damage he suffered."

"Oh my god, Kara I didn't know," Lena gasps and covers her mouth in shock. And although Kara seems genuinely torn up over it, Lena can't help but wonder how she went from morning him to being with Cat Grant. But Lena knows that this isn't the time or place for this conversation, she is about to propose that they meet privately when a voice calls out her name.

"Lena, there you are! Hey is there any chance that we can talk, I have a few follow up questions," Clark says approaching the two women before realizing that he is interrupting something.

"Okay, sure. Let me check on Andrea and I'll meet you in the conference room off the left," Lena says pointing towards the room. "Excuse me Kara," she says unsure of what else to say or do after what the two of them just shared.

* * *

Lena strides across the room quickly to check in on her daughter.

"How is she doing?" Lena asks when she enters the room set aside for her today.

"She has eaten everything that we brought for her. I think that I should take her home before she's hungry again," the nanny exclaims.

"Here let me take her, you call and have the car brought around, I have a few minutes before I have to go back out," Lena admits as she takes the child into her arms.

The nanny does as she's told and then takes the child back. She still doesn't understand why the lady hired her to take care of the baby. She seems to be a natural mother and humans don't usually ask for alien nannies.

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Cat asks when Kara and Clark are seated at the restaurant and they've greeted both her and Lois.

"It went great," Clark answers quickly for both of them.

Cat ignores Clark and waits for Kara to respond.

"She saw me and came over, we talked briefly," Kara says softly maintaining eye contact with Cat.

"I see and do you have plans to talk again?" Cat asks holding her gaze.

"No, not really. But I am going to call her later and see if she will agree to lunch," Kara answers.

The waiter appears and takes their drink orders. Soft drinks for Kara and Clark and wine for Lois and Cat.

"And what have you ladies been up to?" Clark asks kind of surprised when Lois informed him that she was heading over to the hotel to meet with Cat before lunch.

"Just catching up, it's been a long time since Kitty and I had some time together for girl talk," Lois says reaching for her wine glass.

"It would seem that we now have more in common than ever," Cat jokes and holds up her glass for Lois to clink.

* * *

Lena stands over the crib watching her daughter sleep. Her earlier conversation with Kara still fresh in her mind. She has to admit that she misses her and seeing her today brought back just how much. But now standing here looking at the peacefully sleeping child, Lena reminds herself that she can't just resume her friendship with Kara. There will be too many questions, questions that Lena knows she can't answer honestly. How ironic it is that now, she is the one with all the secrets.

* * *

"Kara, are you sure that you're okay?" Cat asks once they are back in their hotel room.

"Yeah, but seeing Lena reminded me of everything. I think that I'm just feeling a bit sad," Kara admits sitting down on the bed.

"I think that is understandable," Cat replies, before sitting down beside her.

"Look, I don't want this to affect our night, maybe we could go for a walk or better yet, go to the botanical garden," Kara suggests slipping an arm around the other woman.

"Yes darling, of course, but I must warn you that there was a photographer out front when Lois and I left for the restaurant. He didn't recognize me, because I think he was looking for us together. But still we could be besieged at any time," Cat points out.

"I hate those guys, why do they have to follow us all the time?" Kara groans before falling back on the bed dramatically.

"I have an idea, one that will let you get sun and fresh air, but without the photographers," Cat says laying back and propping herself up on her elbow. "This suite has an infinity pool surrounded by a private sun deck, why don't we stay here and relax. We can go to the botanical garden tomorrow," Cat suggests laying a hand on Kara's stomach.

"You hate hotel pools," Kara retorts, because Cat's distaste for hotel pools is well documented.

"Yes, yes I do, but I know that you enjoy them. Which is why I requested that this pool be cleaned and sanitized prior to our arrival. I even had them check the water for me this morning to make sure," Cat replies.

"Staying here sounds great," Kara says leaning over and kissing her. "Did you bring that one suit that I really like or is it still at the beach house?" She asks shyly.

"It's a private pool darling, we don't need suits," Cat murmurs against her lips before deepening the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lena looked great and I'm going to call her later and see if she's free for lunch this week," Kara informs her sister when she calls the next morning.

"So maybe she has forgiven you then?" Alex suggests.

"Maybe," Kara replies half-heartedly, she doesn't want to get her hopes up but they seemed to reconnect yesterday.

Alex frowns. She knows exactly what Kara is doing. She's excited but trying to protect herself from disappointment. She can't really blame her for that. Her sister has certainly endured more than her share of disappointment.

"Well, everything has changed. We don't even know each other any more," Kara admits, when Alex doesn't respond.

"What's going on Kara?" Alex asks gently.

"It's just... Alex, Lena had a baby," Kara blurts out.

"Oh," Alex responds. She has to admit that that definitely changes things. "Kara, I'm sorry that she didn't let you know, but in her defense, she was upset with you. This doesn't mean that you two can't be friends," she adds supportively, even though she isn't sure what it means.

"Alex, I don't even know if she's in a relationship or if she had the baby on her own. And how did she keep it a secret?" Kara asks, her voice cracking a bit with emotion.

"Look, if she wants you to know then she'll tell you, but Kara she might not want to discuss that with you yet. Just don't push her, you're a really supportive and caring friend. She probably needs that, especially now," Alex observes. Making a mental note to look into this situation with Lena, the timing of the pregnancy coming just months after the woman was abducted by aliens.

"Yeah, okay. I won't press her for details about it," Kara promises, but she is still worried about her friend having a baby so quickly.

"How is everything else? Are you and Clark spending time together? I haven't heard anything about Supergirl showing up in Metropolis," Alex teases.

"We're spending today together actually and Lois and Cat are going shopping," Kara informs her sister.

"Wow, I thought that Cat hated Lois Lane," Alex remarks.

"They seem to get along fine, although they are weirdly competitive, might even be worse than you are," Kara jokes.

"Me. You're just as competitive as I am," Alex argues playfully.

"Agree to disagree," Kara counters with a laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe Metropolis is this quiet on the weekend," Kara exclaims as she eats her third ice cream cone.

"Are you disappointed?" Clark teases blowing on his cone to keep it cold.

"A little, but mostly because I like to see how you do things," Kara admits.

Clark laughs and goes back to eating his cone.

A moment later, they both hear sirens.

"Fire department," he states.

"We should go," Kara says looking in the direction of the burst of sound.

Both cousins dart into a stand of trees and take off flying.

"Can you tell how many people?" Kara yells over the wind.

"It's a high rise downtown, could be hundreds of people," Kal-El yells back.

As they approach the scene, the see flames billowing out of a window on the top floor of the building. It's a residential building, so they move in quickly. Superman flies in close to the window and blows out the flames. Kara lands on the balcony and forces open the glass doors before entering and surveying for people. Immediately she spots a woman and a child in the back hall, just outside of the room where the fire was.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" Kara calls out as she approaches them. The woman seems to have collapsed and the child is patting her face.

Kara grabs them both and easily carries them to balcony for fresh air. As she sets them both down, she realizes it's Lena and her daughter.

"Lena? Lena wake up," Kara says shaking her friend lightly.

The brunette breathes in the fresh air and immediately calls out for her daughter.

"She's right here," Kara answers and Lena's eyes pop open to see Kara holding her child.

"Kara, what happened?" Lena asks as she struggles to sit up and Kara reassures her that they are okay.

"There was a fire, we were close by when we heard the alarm," Kara explains.

"So you've saved me yet again," Lena retorts, her breathing still rough from inhaling the smoke.

Kara looks up to see Kal-El walking through the apartment to the balcony.

"The fire is out, but Lena, what happened in there?" He asks harshly.

"Kal, give her a moment to catch her breath," Kara snaps, she doesn't understand why he's acting like this.

"Kara, she needs to tell us what caused this fire," Kal-El reasserts.

"Maybe she doesn't know," Kara replies defensively. "What's important is that they are okay," she adds.

"We're fine Kara and I don't know what happened," she says stridently to Kal-El.

"She's lying. Kara go look at the room," Kal-El replies sternly.

Warily Kara looks from one to the other. She trusts them both, but something is off here. She decides that maybe she should go look at the damage. There has to be a reason her cousin is acting this way.

"Lena, what the hell happened back there?" Kara asks genuinely concerned as she returns from surveying the damage.

"I don't know, I was rocking Andrea in the chair and two lasers just shot across the room and the wall burst into flames," Lena explains carefully.

Kara and Kal-El head back into the room to try to figure out where the lasers could have come from.

"She's lying," Kal says angrily. He's hovering outside the window and he can't figure out the correct angle from there that would have hit the wall and caused the damage. "The fire department is here now," he points out before swooping down to let them know that the fire is out.

Kara sits down in the rocking chair and looks up at the wall, using her x-ray vision, she examines the wall again and that's when she realizes that the lasers came from the chair.

Jumping up, she rushes out to the balcony, but Lena and the baby are gone.

She dives off the balcony and scours the ground, looking for them, but they've disappeared.

Her cousin notices her and joins her, "Kara?" He questions.

"She's gone. She took the baby and left," Kara informs him.

"Maybe she went to the hospital to get her checked out," Kal-El suggests.

"I doubt that," Kara replies before flying off.

"Where are you going?" He calls out after her.

"To get Alex, she needs to see this," Kara yells back.

* * *

Alex flashes her badge as she approaches the scene with Supergirl.

"I've got this from here," she says firmly to the police standing outside the apartment door. She knows that the rest of her team will arrive in an hour or so, but after Kara told her what had happened she took advantage of her sister's ability to fly and came back with her to secure the scene.

"You're sure about this?" Alex asks again before they enter the apartment.

"I'm positive Alex," Kara answers as she leads the way to the back bedroom.

Alex enters the room and stops abruptly.

"Kara," she murmurs. "Kara those are scorch marks," Alex says reaching up with a knife to scrape some of the charred debris into an evidence bag.

"Alex, I think the baby is an alien with superpowers. Kal-El called Martha and she confirmed that the first time he did this was right around his first birthday," Kara explains.

"But how, how could Lena Luthor have an alien baby?" Alex questions.

"Rhea." Kara answers. "The Daxamites codex allows procreation from any DNA source, even hair follicles," she explains.

"But there would still be an incubation period and the lab was on the mother ship which was destroyed. Kara, there's no way that Rhea could have done this," Alex argues.

"Mon-El told me that his mother's plan was for him to marry Lena and produce an heir, which would unite humans and Daxamites and bring about peace between the two races," Kara replies. "Lena was aware of this, maybe she was able to find the lab and steal them in order to prevent Rhea from going ahead with her plan, just in case I wasn't able to save the planet again."

"Well, I guess that's possible, but Mon-El doesn't have laser vision, so the baby can't be his," Alex points out. Of course, there is also the question of why she would have impregnated herself with an alien baby, but Alex decides to wait before bringing that up.

Kara frowns. None of this makes sense. Because even if Lena somehow managed to get to the lab and steal the vials, it doesn't explain how she got pregnant. Kara considers that this is some weird experiment that her mother roped her into, but she doesn't want to say that to Alex, not yet anyway.

"Maybe it's Kal-El's, he was on the ship at the same time, maybe the samples were mixed up. He and Mon-El have almost the same hair color," Alex suggests.

"Rhea hates Kryptonians. There's no way she would have mixed up her son with Kal-El," Kara counters.

"Well, Kryptonians aren't the only ones with laser vision, I can collect some DNA while I'm here. Maybe if we figure out what alien race the baby is, it will help us find them," Alex remarks.

"Maybe we should track down Lillian, she likes to experiment on aliens, she could have done this," Kara speculates.

"She has done her fair share of testing on humans and aliens," Alex admits. "But do you really think that she would experiment on her own daughter?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alex glances around at the shocked faces of everyone in the room. It's been several days since Lena disappeared with the baby after the fire and she's been working non-stop to try to figure it out. She even enlisted her mother's help to sort through all of the data she's accumulated.

What they found was startling and they tried to get Kara alone to tell her, but she insisted that she was fine hearing it with everyone in the room. Alex knows that she should have just told her, but Eliza insisted that they wait. Kara will need the support of her friends and family when they tell her what they've found.

A silence falls over the group, so Alex and Eliza begin the presentation with a shot of two DNA strands, clearly marked Kara and Kal-El.

"I thought that Kal-El and I had identical DNA strands," Kara interjects quickly, recognizing that this is new analysis of her DNA.

"We always thought that you did too," Alex admits, "but Mom found a way to enhance our analysis, which revealed more detail to your DNA and Kal-El's." She adds and then quickly puts the data up on the screen for everyone to see.

"The first comparison is Kara and Kal-El's," Eliza says pointing at the screen. "As you can see they match up to this point, then there is a shift."

Alex puts up the next shot. "This one imposes the baby's DNA over both Kara and Kal-El's, you can see they all three match up until the shift, which means they are family, but from this point to this point, the baby's DNA matches Kara's almost completely, which usually indicates a parental match," she explains.

"Wait, you're saying that I'm a parental match?" Kara blurts out incredulously.

"It appears to be," Eliza confirms.

"And this was done with a lock of hair?" Cat questions, her mind reeling from the larger point that her girlfriend has somehow begat a child.

"Well, we don't quite understand it yet either. Everything that we know about procreation involves eggs and sperm, this is beyond the scope of our knowledge," Eliza points out. "But the fact remains that there is a child out there who is part Kryptonian and her mother may not be aware of it."

"What if she does though?" Winn asks. "I'm just saying her mother is Lillian 'freaking' Luthor, it's possible," he adds.

"Winn is right. We don't know who is responsible for this," J'onn points out.

"Rhea hated me, she hated all Kryptonians and so did Lillian, there has to be another explanation," Kara counters.

"Well, we considered that as well. So we ran another analysis, it was Mom's idea actually," Alex says gesturing for Eliza to present it.

"Because we don't have a lot of Kryptonian DNA to analyze, we decided to take a look at other alien DNA to see if it would help us understand the sequences," Eliza explains, before stepping back to the computer and clicking a button to reveal two new strands of DNA.

"This is the DNA of a mother and son from Daxam," Eliza says and waits for that to sink in.

"It looks an awful lot like Kryptonian DNA," Winn points out.

"We noticed that as well, which why we put did this next analysis," Alex interjects.

Up on the screen, the can see a side by side comparison of Kara and Kal-El's DNA strands beside Rhea and Mon-El's, all strands are now clearly marked. Another click and the commonalities across the first three strands is highlighted in red, it skips a section and then there is another section that only Rhea and Mon-El have in common.

A collective gasp fills the room.

"Alex, what does this mean?" Kara asks standing up to get a closer look.

"Kara, we think that it means Rhea was part Kryptonian. And we think since her DNA strand matches both yours and Kal's, she must have been your father's half sister," Eliza explains.

"But that, that doesn't make sense. Father and Jor-El didn't have a sister," Kara points out.

"They may not have even known about her," Alex says stepping up to place her hand on Kara's arm.

"I-I need to go to the Fortress. I-I need to call Kal-El," Kara stammers flustered by the implication that she might somehow be related to Mon-El and his mother.

"Kara, let's go somewhere and talk, you just need some time to adjust to this. To process it," Cat suggests.

"No. I need answers. And I can't get them here. Cat, I'm sorry but I have to go," Kara says kissing her quickly before rushing out of the room.

"How sure are you of these results?" J'onn asks .

"We're as sure as we can be," Eliza answers.

* * *

"Mother, are you positive?" Lena questions again.

"Yes, I have DNA from all of them and they all are Kryptonian, although Mon-El and his mother were not pure Kryptonians, it does explain why they were stronger than the average Daxamites," Lillian quips as she glances over at Hank Henshaw.

"I just don't understand. Rhea wanted to unite humans and Daxamites, why would she use Kara's DNA instead of Mon-El's?" Lena asks still trying to wrap her head around the surprising news that Andrea is not only part Kryptonian, but also Kara's child.

"Perhaps, she knew that Kara's blood line was pure and stronger than her own. Every scientist knows that you have to choose the best specimens to get the best breed," Lillian points out.

"You're talking about me and your granddaughter," Lena reminds her mother.

"Lena, we sent Hank to retrieve these samples so that we could destroy them. It's not like either of us wanted those wretched Daxamites to create human hybrids with your DNA," Lillian counters. "And I never would have relinquished them to you, if I had know that you were going to do this!" She adds before leaving the room angrily.

* * *

"Kal-X," Kara calls out impatiently to the AI, "Kal-X I need to talk to Jor-El," she demands.

"Right away Kara Zor-El," the robot interface replies.

A moment later the Jor-El AI appears and Kara glares at him, not that he can sense it.

"Kara Zor-El, how may I assist you today," Jor-El asks pleasantly.

"Jor-El, did you have a sister?" Kara asks.

"The House of El was the largest House on Krypton. It was made up of several levels," the AI begins as the air above her is suddenly filled with Kryptonian words and images.

A whoosh behind her, tells her that Kal-El has arrived.

"I asked if he had a sister and now, he's breaking down our entire house," she informs him.

"Well, you're going to have to help me, this is all beyond the extent of my Kryptonian knowledge," Kal-El admits sheepishly. He hates that he doesn't know Kryptonese as well as Kara does.

Kara pauses the AI and then recaps everything he's said for her cousin.

Instead of restarting it though, she decides to try another question, since the AI appears to be programed not to answer her direct questions on this topic.

"Jor-El did you or my father ever go to Daxam?" Kara asks.

"Your grandfather, Yar-El, was a highly respected nobleman on Krypton, he was solely responsible for working out a peace treaty with Daxam. Yar-El had two sons, Jor-El and Zor-El. They were both noblemen and highly respected members of the Science Guild," the AI begins."Okay, well if our grandfather went to Daxam to work out a peace treaty then he possibly did have a child with the House of Gand," Kara points out.

Right, and the whole point of Rhea wanting her son to marry Lena, was to merge the houses and create a new House for New Daxam," Kal-El says following Kara's thought.

"Except, Rhea didn't use her son's DNA, she used mine," Kara exclaims.

"Kara, Rhea didn't want to merge the House of Gand, she wanted to merge the House of El, she had to have known that she was part Kryptonian," Kal-El adds.

"Rao, that would also explain why she named her only son after our House and why she was so against Mon-El and I being together. She knew that we were related by blood," Kara admits.

"Kara, you know that you did nothing wrong. He might be our cousin, but he wasn't directly our blood," Kal-El says to reassure her.

"I know that, but still it's quite a shock to find out that your boyfriend's mom was your father's half sister," Kara points out.

"Mon-El was more Daxamite than Kryptonian," Kal-El counters.

"I know," Kara says tearing up a bit thinking about him.

"Hey, hey," Kal-El says pulling her into a hug.

He holds her tightly for a moment, before releasing her. "Kara, I'm sorry about sending him to the phantom zone, I thought I was helping him," Kal-El confesses.

"I know you did and I appreciate that you helped Alex make that decision, I just wish you could have waited for me to wake up. Kal-El, being trapped in stasis isn't something that I would wish on anyone," Kara admits tearfully.

"I know, I know. I'm just sorry that I didn't know that," he says heavily.

"How could you know, I've never talked to you or Alex about it, not really," she adds.

He wraps his arms around her again and rests his chin on her head.

"Kara, how do go about finding your daughter?" Kal-El asks.

"Locating Kara Zor-El's daughter now," Kal-X repeats and a loud whirring sound is emitted from overhead.

"We didn't ask, wait, you can do that?" Kara blurts out. Neither she, nor Kal-El thought to ask the AI to locate the child, although they use him to locate each other all the time.

"I have located Kara Zor-El's daughter," Kal-X informs them and a map suddenly appears above them.


	6. Chapter 6

As they head back to the DEO together, Kal-El isn't sure that his cousin won't suddenly take off without warning again, though he is fairly sure that his last argument convinced her to return to the DEO and regroup with everyone. Even though they know where Lena and the baby are, they don't know if she's being held against her will or if she is simply hiding from them.

As they approach their destination, they hover a moment over the building before landing.

"They're all still here," Kal-El points out.

"Cat's not," Kara announces worriedly. "I need to find her first, you go ahead."

Superman nods and lands softly on the balcony below. Immediately he is surrounded and everyone wants to know where Kara went.

* * *

"I thought that I would find you here," Kara says entering the penthouse through the french doors off the balcony.

Cat looks up startled by the sudden appearance of her girlfriend.

"Did you find her?" Cat asks her voice devoid of emotion.

"I know where she is," Kara confirms before crossing the room and kneeling before her.

"You should go to her, she needs you, they both do," Cat points out, her voice steady and impassive.

Kara nods in agreement. "Cat," she says thickly, overwhelmed with emotion, she pauses to collect her thoughts before continuing.

Cat watches her a moment. She didn't know what to expect after everything that happened earlier at the DEO, but she didn't expect her to return so soon. "Kara, I don't blame you for any of this. And I understand how this changes things between us."

"It does change things, but it doesn't change how I feel about you," Kara says rising up and slipping her arms around the other woman. "Cat, I love you."

For all her confidence and ego, nothing prepared Cat for this moment. As she watched Kara fly away, the symbolism did not escape her. Kara wouldn't stop searching until she found Lena and the baby and then she would embrace her new family and there wouldn't be room for Cat in her life any longer. The thought of which overcomes her and Cat covers her face with both hands.

"Cat?" Kara whispers softly. In the many years that she's known her, she has never seen Cat cry, maybe tear up, but cry never. She isn't sure what to do with a fragile Cat Grant.

"I-I love you too Kara," Cat whispers through her hands.

Relieved, the hero smiles. "Then why are you crying?" She asks completely confused now.

"I thought that you were gone," Cat admits with derisive laugh and finally lowers her hands.

"I'm sorry," Kara says reaching up to wipe her tears away with gentle caresses.

"I didn't think that you'd come back," Cat confesses as she wipes away her tears.

"I almost didn't," Kara reluctantly admits. "You know how focused I can get," she adds.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I assumed that you were gone," Cat reminds her.

"Kal-El reminded me that as much as I want to find my daughter, I can't lose sight of what I already have with you," Kara explains. "You always say that I've changed you, but Cat, you've changed me too. And yes, we don't know what will happen when I find Lena and the baby. She may or may not let me be apart of their life. But either way, I know that I will still need you and Carter and Alex and Eliza. And I can't imagine my life without you," she adds getting emotional.

Cat shushes her with another tearful kiss. But Kara pulls away because she's not done. She has more to say.

"Cat, I know that we never talked about any of this and maybe it's all too soon. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted out now, but if you don't, then I want us to figure it out together, is that's possible?" Kara inquires softly.

Cat nods. "I'd like that," she answers.

* * *

By the time that Kara and Cat arrive at the DEO, Kal-El has already briefed everyone on what they found out at the Fortress. Winn has logged in the coordinates from the map Kal-X provided and they are all working out a plan of attack.

"Hey," Alex says when she sees them enter the room.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kara asks.

"This is a residential neighborhood outside of Metropolis, we think it's some sort of base of operations for Lillian Luthor, but we're sure that Lena is there with the baby," J'onn explains pointing to the map.

"So what do we do, just go knock on the door?" Kara asks.

"Actually, that's what we're thinking. There are no signs of any guards or even weapons," Alex adds

"It's just her and the baby," Kal-El interjects.

"Where is Lillian?" Cat asks from behind them, even though Kara insisted that she come, she isn't sure of her role here.

"We're not sure, but five miles away there is a building lined with lead that we can't penetrate," Alex says bringing up another map indicating the location of it.

"Alex and I will go secure the building, you and Kal-El will go to the house," J'onn explains.

"Sounds too easy," Kara points out.

"Yeah, that's why I'll be maneuvering all of our satellites over this area so I can monitor it and send in reinforcements if needed," Winn chimes in.

* * *

Lena is feeding the baby when she suddenly stops eating and points up at the ceiling.

"Andrea, what is it? Do you hear something?" Lena asks, it was only a matter of time before her daughter's super-hearing developed.

A moment later, there's a knock at the door. Even though she isn't expecting anyone, Lena heads over to the door to answer it, sometimes her mother sends messengers over without telling her first. Lena takes a moment to adjust her daughter on her hip and then opens the door to reveal Superman and Supergirl standing before her.

"H-how did you find us?" Lena blurts out.

"We didn't find you, we found her," Kara replies.

"I don't understand," Lena says with a confused look on her face.

"We can explain it later," Kara says holding out her arms, "Can I at least hold my daughter?"

As soon as Kara extends her arms, the baby squeals and kicks excitedly causing Lena to lose her grip, but instead of falling to the floor, the little girl hovers a moment and Kara grabs her.

"Did she just fly?" Lena questions.

"More of a hover, I think," Kal-El points out, proudly.

"How long have you known?" Lena asks.

"Not long, Lena why didn't you tell me about this?" Kara asks as she bounces the little girl on her hip.

"Kara, we took the samples from the ship because we were going to destroy them. But then after everything happened and I went back to Metropolis, I thought maybe something good could come out of it, so I worked night and day to figure out how to incubate them and then when it became obvious that I was successful it only made sense for me to be the one to bear the child," Lena explains. "Except, I had no idea that the baby wasn't Mon-El's."

"But Lena why did you want to have Mon-El's baby?" Kal-El asks.

"It wasn't that I wanted to have his baby. I wanted to have a baby," Lena replies.

"How did you know that it would work?" Kara questions.

"I didn't actually, but my mother's experiments help me to understand how to proceed," Lena explains.

"You mean, you did this on your own?" Kara asks.

"Yes, I only told my mother after I was sure that it worked. I needed someone with her knowledge and expertise. I couldn't very well go to just any doctor for prenatal care," Lena points out.

"I guess not, but why didn't you tell us. We could have helped you," Kal-El counters.

"Well, the laser eye thing freaked me out and I was afraid," Lena confesses. "I was already fighting my mother off, I thought if you both thought the baby was an alien, you would want to take her from me too."

Kara hands the baby back to Lena. "We're not here to take her away."

Lena takes her daughter back and the girl immediately snuggles into her arms. "So what do we do from here?"

"First, you'll want her to wear these," Kara says pulling out a pair of glasses for the baby. "They might be a little big, but they'll suppress her laser and x-ray vision," she explains.

"I just that your glasses were a lame disguise," Lena confesses.

"No, the frames are lined with lead. Jeremiah Danvers designed them after I set the barn on fire," Kara informs her.

"Actually, he designed them for me first, I also set the barn on fire, twice," Kal-El admits.

"For the record, I was going to tell you," Lena says as Kara reaches out to adjust the glasses again. "Although I still don't know how it happened. Why would Rhea use our DNA?" she asks.

"We have a theory about that, why don't you come back with us to National City, my sister and foster mother can explain it to you," Kara suggests.

"You really aren't going to take her away from me?" Lena questions.

"You're her mother too," Kara answers. "We can do this together," she adds hopefully.

"Can I hold her now?" Kal-El blurts out.

Lena smiles and hands her over to him, "Sure Uncle Superman," she teases.

"Well, we have a lot to figure out," Kara muses.

"Yeah, but we'll figure it out together," Lena adds.

"El Mayarah," Kal-El says in perfect Kryptonian to his niece.

"You can't teach her Kryptonian unless you teach me too," Lena quips.

"That's almost the extent of his Kryptonian," Kara teases.

"Hey, well now we all have a reason to learn it," Kal-El replies.


	7. Epilogue

_**A/N: I wrote an epilogue because my beta insisted that I couldn't end it there, so here's a little bit more!**_

* * *

"Let her go Kara, she can do it on her own," Cat reminds the young mother.

"Yeah, but what if she messes it up?" Kara asks as she steps back to let Andrea go.

"She's a flower girl, she is supposed to be a cute mess," Alex pipes up from behind them.

"She'll be fine," Maggie adds, stepping up to her girlfriend and straightening up her suit jacket.

"Now, you two get going, Maggie and I will make sure that the flower girl hits her mark," Cat says giving Kara a light kiss.

Alex holds out her arm and Kara takes it and they begin walking down the aisle.

They nod and each turn to take their positions on opposite sides of the podium. James nods to both of them. Alex stands nervously, she's never been in a wedding before, let alone a best man. She turns to the groom who looks like he is about to faint. "Buck up, you've got the easy part," she chides him.

He groans nervously and James reaches over and claps him on the back. "You'll be fine bro," he whispers.

The song changes and they all turn to watch Andrea meandering down the aisle dropping petals, at one point she spills them and stops to pick them up. Cat and Maggie rush to help her and once she is satisfied that she has enough, she resumes her trek with just a little prompting from Kara.

Cat and Maggie slip into their seats and once she's completed her mission and standing beside her mom, Andrea turns around to look at all the people. Overwhelmed, she buries her face into Kara's dress. Kara scrunches down to talk to her and points to Cat and Maggie. The little one opens her eyes and peeks over to see them and then lets go of Kara to run over to them. Kara rolls her eyes and Cat shrugs and points at Maggie, silently casting blame on the detective as Andrea climbs up between them.

The music changes again and they all stand and wait for the bride to begin her journey down the aisle.

James takes a deep breath and waits for the bride and groom to greet each other and get settled.

"Family and Friends, we are gathered here today to witness a beautiful union of two of the smartest people that I've ever known," he begins and everyone laughs.

"Seriously though, this is a true power couple, together the two of them have done some amazing things and I for one, look forward to what they do next," he adds.

"Now, without further ado, let's get this couple joined in marriage!" He says excitedly.

"Winslow Schott, Junior would you please step forward. Lena Luthor would you join him?" James says to the bride and groom.

Kara and Alex each wipe away a tear as they stand beside their two best friends.

* * *

"What a gorgeous wedding," Cat exclaims as she and Kara stand on the balcony watching people dance below them.

"I can't believe this is still the DEO, Cat you have mad decorating skills," Kara teases as she pulls her close.

"Well, since they insisted on getting married here, I had to pull out all the stops to make it presentable," Cat replies.

"We should probably go get the little one, Aunt Alex is probably ready to give her up by now," Kara jokes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Cat says pointing to where Alex and Maggie are dancing slowly holding Andrea between them.

Kara smiles brightly. "Maybe she'll sleep tonight!" She exclaims.

"We can always hope," Cat says with a laugh. She had long suspected that Kara didn't sleep much as she said that she did. It was more obvious, once Andrea began staying over with them, it turned out that neither Kara nor her daughter were capable of sleeping more than a few hours a night.

"Hey, she's getting better," Kara points out.

"You really think that I don't hear you two laying in her bed singing half the night away?" Cat grouses playfully.

"Sorry, I thought we were being quiet," Kara replies.

"Good thing you both have beautiful voices," Cat adds before leaning in to kiss her.

"Do you think that you'll ever want to get married again?" Kara asks suddenly.

"I'd never say never, but don't you dare propose here. I refuse to get engaged at the DEO," Cat warns her.

"Good to know," Kara answers flashing another smile.

"Hey what are you guys doing up here?" Alex asks joining them.

"Just marveling at my girlfriend's magical decorating skills," Kara says swinging Cat's hand in her own.

"Uh, that's kind of what I wanted to ask you about before Maggie gets up here. I'm going to propose and I wanted to know if you would help us with the wedding," Alex asks with a grimace.

"Rao! Yes, yes we'll help," Kara says throwing her arms around her sister.

Cat pushes Kara aside and pulls Alex to her. Come over in the morning, we need to go over your proposal, don't screw this up agent, you usually only get one chance to propose, so it has to be perfect," Cat says sternly.

* * *

"You are terrible," Kara says on the drive home. "Now you're advising both of them on how to propose to each other?"

"I'm a muse to the world darling," Cat replies. "I hope that you're taking notes though," she adds playfully.

"Ha, what makes you think that I'm going to propose now!" Kara teases.

"You will. Hopefully not today or tomorrow, but you will," Cat says confidently.


End file.
